My Lovely Linebacker
by undine-yaha
Summary: Kira-kira bagaimana ya cara Wakana memandang Shin? Manajer Ojo ini ingin lebih dekat dengan linebacker kesayangannya... Two-shoot, RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Halo! Terima kasih sudah meng-klik judul ceritaku!

Aku undine, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!

Ini ShinWaka pertamaku. Ini juga untuk **Aleunaf Acsis** yang dulu me-request cerita tentang Shin padaku. maaf baru bisa memenuhinya sekarang, ya...

Semoga kalian menyukainya…!

* * *

**Wakana's POV**

Setiap kali memasuki halaman sekolah Ojo, hatiku selalu berdebar. Entah karena semangat atau karena hal lain. Tapi, aku menikmatinya. Mendengar keriuhan siswa-siswi yang baru saja sampai sepertiku, berjalan bersama menuju bangunan kastil di depan sana alias gedung sekolah kami. Dasi, blazer, dan rok kotak-kotakku sudah rapi. Kukuncir rambut cokelat panjangku menjadi _ponytail _sambil berjalan. Sudah biasa, jadi tidak kesulitan.

"Ohayou!"

Dua orang lelaki tinggi menghampiriku. Yang satu berambut hitam dan disisir rapi kebelakang, berkacamata. Yang satunya berambut tipis berwarna pirang gelap dan berwajah tampan. Artis, sih.

Aku tersenyum. "Ohayou," jawabku ramah.

"Jangan lupa nanti sepulang sekolah, kumpul di ruang _gym_ ya!" kata Takami. Aku mengangguk.

"BAAHAHAHA! Aku tidak sabar untuk latihan!"

Seorang lelaki berbadan kekar menghampiri kami. Dialah kapten kami, Ootawara. Syukurlah, pagi ini pakaiannya masih lengkap melekat di badannya.

Kami berjalan bersama-sama menuju gedung sekolah. Hm…ada yang belum datang…aku menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Hei, Shin!" tiba-tiba Sakuraba berteriak, "ohayou! Sini-sini!"

Aku menoleh. Ah…itu dia.

Pemuda berbadan tegap dan atletis, berambut hitam, bermata hitam, dengan wajah yang selalu serius. Seragam putih-biru muda sekolah kami terlihat keren sekali kalau dia yang memakainya.

"Sepulang sekolah aku akan langsung ke ruang _fitness_," jawabnya. Yah, Shin memang maniak amefuto dan latihan keras. _Practice makes perfect_.

"Iya, kita latihan di sana," kata Takami.

Meskipun agak malu, kuberanikan diri menyapanya.

"S-Shin, ohayou!" sapaku. Ah, akhirnya.

Aku sudah waswas dia tak akan menjawab, tapi nyatanya ia menoleh ke arahku dan wajahnya sedikut melunak.

"Ohayou mo, manajer," balasnya, lalu kembali melihat ke depan dengan tatapan lurus

Melihat wajahnya yang kembali serius itu, entah kenapa aku jadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Hihihi.

_You and me…_

_I will love you my boy…_

**My Lovely Linebacker**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Song: ****Miss $ ft Oh Won Bin–Descend From The Sky [You're Beautiful OST]**

Pelajaran sudah dimulai. Aku tidak sekelas dengan Shin, sedih sekali. Tapi tak apa, kami bertemu setiap hari kok saat latihan! Hehehe.

"Kamu yang sedang melamun! Ambil buku di perpustakaan!"

Ah, Shin…

"Wakana Koharu!"

Shin…sedang apa ya?

"Wakana Koharu!"

Hmh…Rambutnya, matanya, entah kenapa aku sangat suka…

_Uh, darimanakah kau berasal?  
Dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki kau sempurna_

BRAK!

Aku melotot kaget saat menemukan ibu guru _killer_ menggebrak mejaku.

"Apa yang sedang kaulamunkan, hah?" bentaknya, "cepat ambil buku di perpustakaan! Semuanya tiga puluh buah! Cepaaaat!"

"B-baik!" aku segera berdiri dan berlari keluar kelas. Wajahku sontak memerah. Duuh…malunya aku!

Sampai di perpus, aku segera menanyakan buku yang diminta Sensei pada petugas.

"Oh, buku itu. Silakan kemari," katanya. Aku melangkah mengikutinya.

"Ini, semuanya tiga puluh buah," kata petugas itu. Aku menengadahkan lenganku untuk menerima buku-buku yang diambilkan petugas. Bukunya tidak terlalu tebal, tapi lebar-lebar dengan _hardcover_. Seperti kitab sastra kuno saja.

"Nah, sudah tiga puluh," kata petugas, "badanmu mungil sekali, apa kau tidak butuh bantuan?"

"T-tidak…terima kasih," tolakku halus, "kalau begitu saya permisi."

Aku berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju kelas. Duh, aku tidak bisa melihat jalan! Tumpukan buku ini menghalangi pandanganku.

HYUNG…

Kya…gawat, buku yang paling atas sudah mulai miring! Tumpukan ini bisa jatuh…duh..

BRUK!

Aku menjerit dan jatuh terduduk karena buku-bukuku berjatuhan di lantai. Oh, tidak…

"Manajer?"

Hm?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku mendongak. Shin sedang memandangku yang masih duduk di lantai, dikelilingi buku-buku besar itu dengan tatapan serius-khawatir.

_Apakah yang biasa kaumakan?  
Caramu berbicara dan ekspresi wajahmu sungguh manis_

"A…a…aku nggak pa-pa!" jawabku malu sambil berdiri.

Shin mengamatiku dan berpikir sejenak. Ia lalu memunguti buku-buku yang tadi kubawa.

"Kau jalanlah ke kelasmu. Biar kubawa bukunya," ujar Shin.

"Ng-nggak usah Shin!" tolakku sungkan, "memangnya kau tidak sedang ada pelajaran?"

"Dari jauh sudah kulihat kau kesulitan membawa buku-buku ini, makanya aku izin keluar untuk membantumu," jawabnya. Lengkap sudah tiga puluh buah buku ia bawa.

Shin sengaja izin untuk membantuku?

Aku harus senang, atau…?

Ah, yang jelas aku malu sekarang!

_Bagaimanakah cara kau tertidur?  
Lurus telentang, atau menyamping?  
Apakah warna kesukaanmu?  
Aku ingin mencari tahu segala hal tentangmu_

"Ayo jalan," ujar Shin sambil mengangkat dagu, menyuruhku jalan duluan. Aku pun berjalan di depannya dengan kikuk.

"Mm, Shin…," kataku pelan, "Doumo arigatou gozaimasu…"

Shin tidak menjawab. Aku jadi merasa semakin sungkan.

"Maaf merepotkanmu," kataku lagi ketika kami sudah dekat ke kelasku.

"Aku tidak merasa repot," suaranya yang berat itu terdengar, "sekalian latihan mengangkat beban. Meskipun tidak terlalu berat, ini cukup."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar perkataannya barusan. Begitulah Shin, hehehehe.

Aku segera membukakan pintu untuknya, dan dia segera masuk untuk menaruh buku-buku itu di atas meja guruku.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawanya sendiri?" tanya guruku galak.

"Ah…itu…"

Waduuh, gimana aku menjelaskannya?

"Dia tidak kuat membawanya, makanya aku membantunya," Shin menjelaskan untukku, plus pandangan tajam pada guruku, "sekarang aku permisi."

Shin berbalik. Guruku _speechless_.

"M-makasih Shin!" kataku lagi.

Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Bahkan pandangan matanya itu bisa membuat guruku yang _killer _dan galak terdiam.

_Kau sangat berbeda dibandingkan yang lain_

_Kita tertarik satu sama lain_

-XxX-

**Jam istirahat…**

Setelah mengambil makan siang di kantin, aku segera mencari tempat duduk di pojok, tempat favoritku kalau ingin sendirian. Karena hari ini ada hal istimewa yang ingin kukenang. Hihi, jadi tersenyum sendiri.

"_Dari jauh sudah kulihat kau kesulitan membawa buku-buku ini, makanya aku izin keluar untuk membantumu."_

Aku melahap makananku dengan setengah melamun. Apa benar itu tadi Shin yang mengatakannya? Sekarang pikir. Apakah itu berarti dia sedang memperhatikanku dari kelasnya, dan menemukanku kesulitan membawa buku-buku itu, lalu izin keluar untuk membantuku?

"_Dia tidak kuat membawanya, makanya aku membantunya," Shin menjelaskan plus pandangan tajam, "sekarang aku permisi."_

Huah…

Wajahku rasanya panas. Kata-kata itu, suara itu, ekspresinya saat itu, semua masih terekam jelas di benakku.

_Hanya suaramu yang kudengar sepanjang hari  
Apakah yang sedang terjadi padaku saat ini?_

Aku merasa senang sekali. Aku jadi ingin kenal lebih dekat dengan Shin. Tapi, apa yang harus kulakukan ya?

-XxX-

Duduk santai saat semua pemain sedang sibuk dengan alat _fitness_ masing-masing memang menyenangkan. Setidaknya aku bisa santai sebelum beraksi dengan keranjang pakaian kotorku—saat teman-teman selesai berlatih dan melepaskan kaus kotor mereka. Aku akan menampungnya dengan sigap.

"Apa semuanya sudah lengkap?" tanya pelatih Shogun padaku. Aku mengangguk.

"Semuanya sedang bersemangat hari ini," kata Takami.

Aku memperhatikan seniorku yang sedang mengangkat _dumb bell_ dengan santai. Sakuraba sedang berkutat dengan _bench press_—nggak terbayang kalau aku yang mengangkat besi-besi itu. Lalu tepat di sisi kanan ruangan…

Ada Shin yang setia dengan _mechanical shoulder press_.

Keringat membasahi wajahnya yang berkonsentrasi penuh. Kurasa kaus timnya juga basah…

Aku melihat sekeliling kursi panjang yang kududuki. Ada handuk dan botol minum. Tapi, aku tidak bisa memberikannya sekarang...latihan 'kan belum selesai…

Akhirnya aku hanya bisa menatap Shin dengan sendu. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya.

Shin…

Tiba-tiba Shin sadar kalau aku sedang memperhatikannya. Pandangan kami bertemu begitu saja.

"Apa ada yang salah, manajer?" tanyanya serius tapi polos.

Wajahku langsung memerah. "Ng-nggak! Nggak ada!" jawabku gugup, "silakan teruskan latihannya!"

Shin menatapkau sesaat—mungkin bingung, lalu kembali melanjutkan latihannya.

Fiuh…mendebarkan sekali.

_Aku ingin mencintaimu selamanya  
Setiap kali memandangmu hatiku merasa senang  
Apakah kau tahu tentang hatiku ini? _Kiss me

"Kenapa? Wakana sedang melamun, ya?" tanya Takami penasaran.

"Ah, iya…hanya…melamun…heheheh," jawabku sambil tertawa garing.

"Melamun apa melihat Shin?" sindir Sakuraba jahil.

"Ng-nggak!" elakku, "nggak kok…," aku menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah pipiku yang makin menjadi.

Sakuraba tertawa ringan. Kulirik Shin, dia tidak menanggapi. Dia terlalu asyik dengan mesin _fitness_ itu sampai-sampai tidak mendengar pembicaraan kami. Lebih baik dia tidak tahu.

"Baiklah, cukup untuk hari ini," suara pelatih terdengar. Para pemain langsung menghela nafas dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Aku mau minum!" suara Ootawara menggema di ruangan gym. Aku segera mengambil keranjang minum dan berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"Ini, silakan…," kataku.

"BAHAHA! Makasih!" katanya. Aku segera melanjutkan tugasku, membagikan minuman dan handuk untuk semuanya. Biarlah aku yang menghampiri mereka satu-persatu. Kasihan, mereka sudah bekerja keras.

Satu-persatu ucapan terima kasih terdengar di telingaku. Akhirnya aku sampai juga pada…Shin.

"Ini handuk dan minumannya," kataku ramah sambil memberikan benda-benda itu. Shin tidak terlihat lelah sama sekali, ia hanya sedang mengatur napasnya pelan-pelan. Handuk yang kuserahkan ia kalungkan di lehernya, lalu segera minum dari botol air mineral yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya.

"K-kausmu basah…," kataku agak takut, "lebih baik dilepas supaya tidak masuk angin."

"Ya," jawabnya singkat, lalu melepas kausnya. Aku segera mengambil keranjang pakaian dan ia menaruhnya ke dalam keranjang itu.

"Wakana! Bajuku juga!" salah satu pemain kami, Kanzaki, berseru padaku. Nah, ini dia saatnya aku memamerkan keahlianku: menangkap semua kaus yang dilempar dengan keranjang pakaian! Aku juga bisa menangkap sampah-sampah lho! Apa aku cocok jadi receiver? Hihihi.

"Setelah selesai ganti baju, segera ke ruang duduk untuk _briefing_," kata Shogun sebelum meninggalkan kami. "Wakana, nanti aku minta laporanmu."

"Baik!" jawabku sigap.

Aku menyapukan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Yang sudah selesai, letakkan saja botol minum dan handuk kalian di bangku, ya! Setelah itu cepatlah ganti seragam!" kataku dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang lantang. Pokoknya aku sudah berusaha.

"Ini," kata Shin mengagetkanku yang masih berdiri sambil membawa keranjang. Ia meletakkan botol minumnya di bangku.

"Handuknya kuserahkan nanti. Terima kasih," ujarnya datar, tapi sangat berarti buatku.

"Douitashimashite, Shin," balasku gugup. Ah, itu dia ucapan terima kasih yang paling kutunggu-tunggu.

_Seorang malaikat turun dari langit_

_Menyertai hatiku yang penuh dengan cinta_

-XxX-

Selesai _briefing, _kami duduk-duduk santai sambil menikmati minuman dingin yang kubuat.

"Sepatu olah raga dengan tanda tanganmu?" tanya Takami pada Sakuraba. Ia baru saja mendapat kontrak untuk jadi _brand model_ salah satu merk sepatu terkenal.

"Iya," jawab Sakuraba datar, "kuputuskan untuk memilih warnanya saja. Tanda tangannya akan kuberikan di kotaknya."

"Yah, masa sepatu ditanda tangani?" ujar Takami. Aku mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku akan pilihkan warna kesukaanku…cokelat muda. Atau putih," cerita Sakuraba.

"Kalau aku suka warna silver," Takami menimpali.

Aku mengangguk-angguk lagi. Jarang-jarang mereka bisa mengobrol santai seperti ini. Biasanya yang dibicarakan pasti soal amefuto.

Lalu terpikirkan olehku sesuatu: apa warna kesukaan Shin?

"Kalau…kalau Shin, suka warna apa ya?" tanyaku cepat.

Shin yang duduk disamping Sakuraba berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Warna biru dan putih. Warna kebanggan tim."

"Dasar…," celetuk Takami.

Oh, begitu! Jadi Shin suka warna tim kami!

…

Hihihi, seharusnya sudah kuduga.

"Besok 'kan hari libur dan tidak ada latihan, apa kau sudah ada kegiatan?" tanya Takami pada kami semua.

"Aku ke perusahaan sepatu," jawab Sakuraba.

"Aku akan tetap latihan. Latihan itu penting," jawab Shin serius.

"Lari menyusuri sungai, ya? Kau ini rajin sekali," puji Takami, "tapi begitulah kau. Hei, bagaimana kalau sorenya kita berlatih di lapangan sekolah?" tanya Takami pada Sakuraba.

"Mm…boleh. Pasti menyenangkan 'main lempar-tangkap', hahaha," Sakuraba tertawa senang.

Semua sudah punya kegiatan masing-masing. Aku sendiri, enaknya melakukan apa ya?

…

…

"Aa…Shin!" panggilku tiba-tiba. Shin melirik ke arahku dengan tenang. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tenang!

"B-besok…kau mau _jogging _ya?" tanyaku.

"Iya," jawab Shin singkat.

"Aa…ano…ano…mmm…," kata-kataku terhenti ditengah jalan. Bilang nggak ya? Bilang nggak ya?

"Ada apa, Wakana?" Takami menatapku heran. Ah…aku harus bilang!

"Ano…aku…aku ingin ikut _jogging_ denganmu!"

…

…

Oh, akhirnya…akhirnya aku mengatakannya…

"Hm?" Takami berkedip dua kali.

"Kau ingin ikut Shin latihan?" Sakuraba bertanya-tanya.

"I-iya…i-itu…kalau boleh…," kataku gugup sambil memainkan taplak meja dihadapanku.

"Boleh saja," Shin menjawab tanpa merubah ekspresinya.

"B-bolehkah?" tanyaku antusias.

"Ya. Kita akan mulai di tepi sungai, di depan swalayan, pukul enam pagi," jelas Shin lancar, dan pastinya serius.

"B-baik!" aku mengangguk setuju.

"Sekali-kali bagus juga untuk seorang manajer melatih kebugaran," ujar Takami. Aku tersenyum ceria. Meskipun sebenarnya…aku hanya ingin mencoba melakukan sesuatu bersama Shin—seseorang yang sangat kusukai.

"_Ya. Kita akan mulai di tepi sungai, di depan swalayan, pukul enam pagi."_

Kedengarannya jadi seperti kencan.

Atau memang iya?

Diam-diam kulirik Shin yang sedang dihalangi oleh Takami untuk menyentuh ponsel Sakuraba yang tergeletak di meja. Sakuraba sedang asyik ngobrol dengan Iguchi.

Hihihi. Apapun itu, yang penting aku bisa bersama Shin besok!

_Kau bagaikan malaikat yang turun dari langit_

_Aku mencintaimu selamanya_

[to be continued…]

* * *

Hm…hmm…

Eggh…OOC ya?

Mana pendek lagi.

Akan tamat di chapter depan… :D

Baiklah, terima kasih sudah membaca ya! Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dan jangan lupa reviewnyaa! Anonymous juga boleh ikutan!


	2. Chapter 2

Halo! Akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan fic ini…sebetulnya Sabtu lalu mau nyicil ngetik, tapi siang setelah ngapdet Montarou Tales, badanku demam….waha…rupanya aku kena flu xP

Baik! Terima kasih banyak untuk: **Matsura Akimoto, Mitama134666, Iin cka you-nii, Rizu Hatake-hime **sudah kubalas lewat PM!

Juga yang lain:

**Sky Melody: **salam kenal! Iya, waktu itu lagi sepi yah! Sekarang udah mulai rame lagi, hehehe. Setelah ini aku akan buat marco-himuro tapi singkat. Setelah itu KakeiMaki yang agak panjang. Ditunggu ya! Thanks!

**Chopiezu: **hahaha, sankyuu. Iya, lagu korea nih. Kalo mau, serahkan fd-mu!*todong*

**Monkey D Kobayakawa Kudo: **maaf telat ngapdetnya ya…semoga suka! Makasih!

**Just reader 'saori: **aku lagi gak ad aide fic panjang, hiks….semoga suka ya…thanks ripyunya!

**Aleunaf Acsis: **semoga suka, ya….hehehehe. sankyuuuuu!

Happy reading!

* * *

**My Lovely Linebacker**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Song: ****Miss $ ft Oh Won Bin–Descend From The Sky [You're Beautiful OST]**

Pagi hari, pukul lima lewat lima belas menit.

Hoahm, aku masih mengantuk. Namun setelah membasuh wajahku tadi, rasanya jadi lebih segar. Nggak mungkin 'kan menemui Shin dengan wajah lecek habis bangun tidur?

…

Ah, aku 'kan hanya ingin _jogging_…

Tapi, _jogging_nya 'kan dengan Shin!

Sambil mengamati wajahku di kaca, segera kuambil tube pelembab wajah, kuoleskan merata setelah itu kuambil bedak. Nah, terakhir pakai _lipbalm!_

Apakah ini sudah cukup?

…

Ah, aku 'kan hanya pergi _jogging_…

Tapi, _jogging_-nya 'kan dengan Shin!

Kubuka pintu lemari dan mencari-cari baju yang pas. Bagusnya pakai baju apa ya? Karena mau olah raga, lebih baik pakai kaus atau _polo shirt. _Hm…keduanya ada. Sebaiknya pakai yang warnanya disukai Shin. Coba kuingat, kemarin Shin bilang dia suka warna apa, ya?

"_Dari jauh sudah kulihat kau kesulitan membawa buku-buku ini, makanya aku izin keluar untuk membantumu."_

Lho?

_Kaulah malaikat pelindungku_

_Ketika aku hanya berdiri di sampingmu aku juga seorang malaikat_

Lho? Bukan yang ituuuuu!

Ah, iya! Warna biru dan putih khas Ojo!

Segera kuganti piamaku dengan _polo shirt_ biru muda dan celana _training_ putih selutut. Kuputar tubuhku di depan cermin. Hmmm….bagus! Rambutku…diapakan ya? Ah, dikuncir kuda seperti biasa saja.

Kubawa pula tas pinggang berisi handuk, dompet dan ponselku. Seharusnya aku buat bekal…tapi aku tidak tahu apa makanan kesukaan Shin. Selama ini sepertinya dia mau makan apa saja.

Baiklah, berangkat!

-XxX-

Jantungku berdegup kencang sekali ketika kedua mataku menangkap sesosok pemuda dengan _capuchon _biru muda, sedang menatap sungai yang mengalir tenang.

Itu Shin! ITU SHIN!

B-bagaimana menyapanya? Hah? Apa yang harus kukatakan?

Ketika jarak kami tinggal dua langkah, ia menoleh ke arahku.

DEGG!

"O-ohayou!" sapaku sambil tersenyum sekasual mungkin.

"Ohayou," balas Shin datar, "sekarang kita pemanasan dulu."

"I-iya!" aku mengangguk dan mengikuti Shin melakukan _stretching_. Agak malu sih, tapi jalanan masih sangat sepi, jadi tidak apa-apa.

…

Hei, Shin…lihat! Penampilan kita serasi, lho! Aku terlihat cantik, tidak? Bagaimana menurutmu?

…

Tapi tidak ada kata-kata lain selain 'ohayou' dan 'ayo pemanasan dulu'.

Aku sedikit cemberut karena tak mendengar komentar apapun dari Shin. Tapi…melihat wajahnya yang bersemangat, rasanya tidak perlu kesal.

_Sangat lucu memikirkan bagaimana aku menjadi gadis yang pemalu_

_Aku menjadi gadis yang sekarang ingin protes padamu_

"Selesai," kata Shin setelah hampir lima menit berlalu, "kita akan berlari hingga ujung sungai. Jaraknya agak jauh, mungkin kau akan merasa lelah karena tidak terbiasa."

"A-aku akan berusaha!" jawabku semangat.

"Baik," kata Shin. Ia lalu mulai berlari. Aku mengikuti dibelakangnya.

…

Aku ingin berlari disebelahnya, tapi aku malu!

Huft, lebih baik aku di belakangnya saja. Aku bisa melihat cara berlari yang benar.

Melihat punggungnya yang lebar…

Mendengar irama langkah kakinya…

_Setiap malam saat kita terpisah_

_Kaunyanyikan serenade indahmu untukku_

Tiba-tiba Shin menoleh ke arahku. Tanpa menghentikan larinya ia bergeser ke kanan dan berlari di sisi luarku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya mengharap penjelasan, tapi Shin hanya terus berlari tanpa berkata apapun.

Apakah ini hanya kebetulan? Atau memang ia sengaja karena ingin melindungiku?

Apapun alasannya, aku merasa sangat senang.

-XxX-

Tanpa kusadari ternyata Shin menambah kecepatannya. Sudah sekitar sepuluhmenit lebih kami berlari dan aku semakin tertinggal di belakang. Yah…aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya.

Kakiku mulai terasa lelah. Nafasku juga tersengal-sengal. Padahal lariku pelan sekali.

"Hosh…hosh…hosh…," langkahku terhenti. Aku duduk begitu saja di tepi jalan. Uwah…capek sekali!

Drap…drap…drap…

"Manajer?" panggil Shin, "kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku…kelelahan…maaf, Shin," jawabku sambil terengah-engah.

Shin mengulurkan tangannya dengan tenang. Aku menggapainya dan ia membantuku bangun.

…

Kyaa! aku baru saja menggenggam tangan Shin!

_Aku berpikir jika ini adalah mimpi, _

_Maka malam ini aku benar-benar tak ingin pulang ke rumah_

"Kita istirahat dulu," ujarnya sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi yang tak jauh dari sini.

Kami duduk berdua saja. Sesaat aku bingung, mau ngobrol apa?

Kubuka tas pinggangku dan kukeluarkan dua buah handuk yang tadi kubawa.

"Shin, ini," kataku memberikan sebuah.

"Arigatou," ucapnya singkat. Ia lalu menyeka peluhnya dengan handuk dariku.

Hening lagi. Tak lama kusadari mata Shin menangkap sesuatu di seberang kami.

"Ada mesin penjual minuman," katanya, "ayo kita beli minum."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi ia langsung berdiri dari bangkunya (dengan mengalungkan handuk dariku di lehernya) dan berjalan ke arah mesin.

Shin dan mesin.

Gawat!

Aku langsung berjalan secepat kilat menyusul Shin.

"Kau mau beli yang mana?" tanyanya setelah memasukkan dua buah uang logam.

"Aku…um…kalau Shin apa?" aku malah bertanya balik.

Shin berpikir serius.

"Aku mau _sports drink_," katanya.

"Baik, aku juga," kataku sambil memencet tombol, takut keduluan Shin. Mesin itu bisa rusak!

Klang…klang…

Dua buah kaleng minuman menggelinding ke bawah mesin. Sebagai seorang manajer, tentu aku yang mengambil.

"Ini. Silakan diminum," ujarku dengan senyum manis.

"Ya," jawab Shin singkat seperti biasa, lalu menenggak minumannya. Setelah itu kami kembali duduk dan menikmati minuman masing-masing. Meskipun terlihat biasa, tapi aku sudah sangat senang.

_Kau berbeda dari yang lain_

_Aku masih merasa gugup juka berdiri di sampingmu_

"Shin…mmm," aku menyeka sisa minuman di bibirku, "tadinya…aku ingin buat bekal, tapi…aku tidak tahu pasti apa makanan kesukaanmu…"

"Aku suka makanan apa saja, asalkan jangan _junk food_," jawabnya. Aku mengangguk. Dapat lagi satu informasi: apapun kecuali _junk food_!

"Bisakah kita mulai lari lagi?" tanya Shin dengan wajah ramah.

"I-iya!" jawabku.

_Kubiarkan saja apapun yang diaktakan teman-temanku_

_Apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini?_

_Aku ingin mencintaimu selamanya_

-XxX-

Kali ini aku benar-benar tertinggal dari Shin. Aku berusaha mengejar, tapi kakiku terasa nyeri.

Rasanya hanya menyusahkan saja jika aku memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Tapi ketika aku melanjutkan lariku, sesuatu menahan langkahku dan membuatku tersandung.

Aku memekik.

Badanku terjatuh dan hampir saja aku mencium aspal. Kurasakan lenganku perih dan kakiku sepertinya terjatuh dalam posisi yang salah.

"Manajer?"

Oh, tidak.

Shin berlari cepat sekali menghampiriku. Aku masih dalam posisi yang tadi, tidak sanggup bangun. Rasa sakit yang hebat mulai menjalari kakiku.

_Jika kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku, beritahu aku tentang cintamu_

_Dengan begitu aku dapat merasakan cintamu_

"Manajer? Kau terluka?" tanya Shin khawatir. Ia berlutut dan aku mencoba berguling ke arahnya, sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Kaki kiriku…," kataku lirih dengan air mata berlinang, "sakit sekali…"

Shin cepat-cepat melepas sepatu kiriku beserta kaus kakinya. Kulirik sedikit kakiku itu, sepertinya tidak ada perubahan bentuk dan warna. Tapi bukankah biasanya perubahan itu tak langsung terjadi?

Shin memijit pelan kakiku. Aku menjerit pelan karena kesakitan.

"Kakimu terkilir. Harus cepat diobati," ujarnya serius. Aku hanya bisa meringis kesakitan sambil terisak-isak.

"Rumahmu dekat dari sini, bukan?" kata Shin lagi sambil perlahan mengangkat tubuhku, "akan kuantar kau pulang."

"Bisakah kau berdiri?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Tanpa menghiraukan sikuku yang sedikit berdarah aku berdiri dengan satu kaki. Shin berbalik membelakangiku dan berkata dengan tenang, "Ayo naik."

…

Oh.

Oh kami-sama, Shin akan menggendongku sampai ke rumah!

_Seorang malaikat turun dari langit_

_Dengan cinta yang cukup untuk mengisi dunia ini telah turun_

Tak ada pilihan lain, sepertinya.

Kulingkarkan tanganku di leher Shin, kusandarkan tubuhku ke punggungnya dan kurasakan seluruh tubuhku merinding ketika Shin mengangkat kedua kakiku ke depan. Ia lalu berdiri.

"Shin…"

"Pegangan yang kuat," ujarnya, "aku akan berjalan agak cepat."

Shin mulai berjalan dengan cepat menuju arah rumahku. Shin memang kuat…atau karena badanku kecil yah?

Tapi aku merasa bersalah. Aku mengganggu latihannya. Aku juga merepotkannya.

Bulir-bulir air mata mulai jatuh dari kedua mataku.

"Gomen ne, Shin…," isakku.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Shin.

"Aku sudah mengganggu latihanmu," kataku sedih, "kau juga harus menggendongku…"

"Tidak apa," jawab Shin, "kau tidak mengganggu ataupun merepotkan."

"Maafkan aku…," kataku lagi dengan tangis yang lebih keras.

"Sudah, jangan menangis," katanya menenangkan.

Tak lama aku menghentikan tangisku. Shin sangat baik.

Meskipun kakiku terasa sakit, tapi, lagi-lagi aku tetap merasa bahagia. Semilir angin membelai sedikit rambut yang menjuntai di depan dahiku. Kulirik langit biru yang mulai disinari matahari pagi.

_Pemandangan indah dari langit  
Aku mencintaimu selamanya_

Tunggu.

Kok, Shin bisa tahu rumahku?

-XxX-

Kami sampai di depan rumah. Kebetulan sekali ibuku sedang berada di halaman. Mungkin baru saja akan berangkat ke depan gang untuk menaruh sampah.

"Koharu? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Ibu kaget melihatku.

"Kakinya terkilir," jawab Shin.

"Ya ampun, ayo masuk!"

Ibu membukakan pintu untuk kami dan Shin mengantarku sampai ke kamarku. Ibu menelepon dokter kenalan kami untuk datang dan memeriksaku. Pergelangan kakiku mulai terlihat bengkak.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarnya ya," kata Ibu pada Shin, "namamu siapa?"

"Sama-sama, Bi. Namaku Shin Seijuurou," jawabnya dengan ekspresi khas-nya.

"Oh, Nak Seijuurou," Ibu tersenyum, "sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Iya," Shin mengangguk, "maaf, saya harus permisi. Karena saya belum menyelesaikan latihan saya…"

Ibu mengernyit. Aku segera berkata, "Shin tadi sedang latihan, Bu. Dia harus menyelesaikannya!"

"Begitu, baiklah," kata Ibu, "terima kasih sudah menjaga Koharu."

"Sama-sama. Permisi," Shin membungkuk pada Ibu dan memandangku, "cepatlah sehat."

"Iya," aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "doumo arigatou."

_Cinta kita selamanya seperti ini_

_Aku berjanji padamu selamanya, itu takkan melelahkan_

Pemuda itu pun pergi. Aku menghela nafas. Andai saja ia bisa tetap di sini…tapi aku tak boleh mengganggu latihannya 'kan? Sudahlah, aku sudah cukup senang pagi ini.

"Aduuh…," keluhku kesakitan. Menurut pengamatanku sebagai manajer, terkilirnya tidak terlalu parah…

-XxX-

Keesokan harinya aku belum bisa masuk sekolah. Takami meneleponku kalau ia dan anak-anak tim amefuto akan datang menjenguk setelah latihan.

Petang sudah menjelang. Aku duduk bersandar di tempat tidurku, mataku menerawang pada pergelangan kakiku yang diperban. Apakah Shin bercerita kalau ia kemarin menggendongku ya? Apa nanti ia akan ikut?

Mungkin hal itu biasa saja untuknya. Tapi untukku…

_Ketika kau letih munkin kita bisa menjadi teman_

_Aku akan menjadi apapun untukmu karena aku milikmu_

Terdengar suara ramai dari arah pintu depan. Cepat-cepat kutegakkan badanku dan kurapikan rambutku.

"Permisi…"

Wajah Takami muncul dari balik pintu. Di belakangnya terlihat Sakuraba melongok sambil tersenyum.

"Boleh kami masuk?" tanya Takami sopan.

"Silakan!" aku mengiyakan.

"Permisi ya…," kata Takami sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar. Sakuraba melangkah masuk bersama Ootawara. Di belakangnya ada beberapa pemain lain. Wah, bahkan pelatih juga datang!

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Takami.

"Sudah lebih baik…bagaimana latihan kalian?" tanyaku.

"BAHAHA! Kami benar-benar kerepotan tanpamu!" jawab Ootawara sambil nyengir.

"Maafkan aku ya, tugasku jadi terbengkalai…," kataku sungkan.

"Jangan begitu," kata pelatih, "biar mereka belajar mandiri. Lagipula kalau kau tidak sehat, tentu hasil kerja juga tidak akan optimal."

"Terima kasih pelatih," kataku sambil tersenyum ceria. Pandangan mataku menyapu ruangan. Shin…tidak ada…

"Shin masih melanjutkan push-upnya," tiba-tiba Sakuraba berkata seakan membaca pikiranku, "dia akan datang nanti. Tapi dia titip ini untukmu."

Sebuket bunga berwarna putih diserahkan Sakuraba padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan takjub.

"I-ini dari Shin?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Yah…sebetulnya…"

Sakuraba nyengir, lalu melihat sekeliling. Teman-teman serta pelatih sedang asyik mengobrol bersama ibuku yang datang membawakan teh.

"Sebenarnya," Sakuraba mendekat dan berkata perlahan, "Shin hanya titip uang padaku dan memintaku membelikanmu bunga. Dia tidak tahu harus beli bunga apa, jadi dia meminta bantuanku. Yah, kubelikan saja sesuai deskripsi dirimu oleh Shin," jelas Sakuraba.

"B-benarkah?" wajahku bersemu merah, "bunga ini…"

"_White Camellia_," kata Sakuraba lagi, "arti bunganya, kamu manis sekali."

_Saat ini, aku sangat gembira  
Aku sangat puas ketika kita tertawa bersama_

APA?

Segera kuambil banyak oksigen dari udara. Kupikir jantungku akan berhenti.

"Aku tahu kau kaget. Tapi…Shin yang bilang," ucap Sakuraba sebelum berbalik untuk mengambil teh bagiannya.

"Nah, Wakana! Besok sudah bisa masuk sekolah?" tanya Takami.

"A-ah…a…," aku langsung berusaha mengatasi kekagetanku atas kata-kata Sakuraba tadi, "i-iya! Aku akan sedikit sulit berjalan, tapi aku sanggup masuk sekolah!"

"Bagus, cepatlah sehat!" kata Takami. Pelatih Shogun lalu mewakili anak-anak untuk pamit karena hari sudah gelap.

"Kami pulang dulu!" kata Ootawara.

"Iya! Terima kasih sudah menjenguk!" kataku sambil melambaikan tangan.

BLAM.

Kulirik buket bunga yang sedari tadi masih kugenggam erat.

Aku sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan Shin berkata kalau aku sangat manis!

Kya!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Koharu!"

"Gya!"

Panggilan Ibu tadi sontak mengagetkanku yang sedang histeris sendirian. Ibu melongok dari pintu dengan sedikit heran.

"A-ada apa?" tanyaku malu. Uuh…

"Ada temanmu datang lagi," ujar Ibu. Sesosok pemuda yang sangat familier mendekat.

"Silakan masuk, Seijuurou," ujar Ibu pada pemuda itu, memberi jalan padanya untuk masuk ke kamarku.

"Terima kasih," ia berujar dengan wajah yang ramah.

Shin.

…

SHIN!

"Manajer," panggilnya sambil mendekat ke tempatku. Wajah ramahnya dengan cepat berubah serius lagi. "Bagaimana kakimu?"

"Ka-kakiku…," serangan gagap menyerang, "kakiku…sudah membaik…"

"Syukurlah," katanya tenang. Ia lalu melihat buket bunga yang sekarang ada di pangkuanku.

"Apa kau suka bunganya?" tanyanya datar.

Wajahku berbinar takjub, sama seperti saat menerima bunga itu, "A-aku…aku sangat suka! Arigatou!"

Wajah Shin berubah ramah. Senyum tipis terlihat.

_Ya, kau dan aku, ya, aku dan kau  
Kita saling mencintai sekarang, kau dan aku_

"K-kau…habis latihan ya?" tanyaku kikuk.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat. Wajahnya berangsur-angsur serius kembali.

"Kau pasti capek….aku…selalu merepotkanmu," kataku. Kupandangi bunga-bunga putih itu dengan agak sedih.

"Tidak," elak Shin, "kau tidak merepotkan."

Aku tersenyum simpul. Shin selalu berkata begitu. Benarkah, Shin? Benar, kau tidak merasa kubebani?

"Apa kau akan masuk sekolah besok?" tanyanya, "kami mengalami kesulitan tanpamu, manajer."

Hah?

Hmmm, hmmm…

Senyumku mengembang. Kenapa lain sekali rasanya kalau Shin yang mengatakan itu?

"Iya…aku mungkin akan sedikit kesulitan berjalan, tapi tidak masalah," jawabku riang.

"Kalau masih sakit, jangan dipaksakan," nasihat Shin.

"Soal itu, aku—"

"Tapi kalau kau butuh bantuan, jangan ragu untuk bilang padaku."

Shin mengatakan itu dengan wajah seriusnya, tanpa ragu, tanpa rasa gugup. Aku sangat berharap bahwa itu muncul dari hatinya. Muncul karena aku istimewa.

"Baik," jawabku kehabisan kata-kata.

"Karena sudah gelap, aku harus pulang," pamitnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu!" kataku sambil menaruh buket bunga di meja dekat tempat tidur dan beranjak turun.

Shin sedikit khawatir ketika aku menjejakkan kaki. Ia reflek memegangiku.

"Aku ingin mengantarmu….setidaknya sampai pintu depan rumah…," kataku dengan nada memohon. Shin tidak menjawab, tapi menggestur agar aku melanjutkan langkahku.

Perlahan kami sampai di pintu depan rumah. Sepertinya Ibu sedang sibuk di dapur, jadi kubilang pada Shin nanti saja kupamitkan pada Ibu.

"Terima kasih sudah datang," kataku senang.

"Sama-sama," jawabnya singkat seperti biasa.

Ah, Shin akan pergi. Shin yang kusayangi akan pulang. Hmm…aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

_Seorang malaikat turun dari langit_

_Menyertai hatiku yang penuh dengan cinta_

_Keindahan yang dikirim dari langit  
Aku mencintaimu selamanya_

Lakukan sesuatu! Sebelum ia jauh!

"Ano…Shin!"

Mulutku akhirnya sanggup memanggilnya. Shin berbalik dengan cepat. Dengan tertatih-tatih aku melangkah ke arahnya. Pandangan matanya penuh tanda tanya.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu. Terima kasih banyak," kataku cepat karena gugup setengah mati.

Sebelum Shin sempat berkata apapun, dengan segenap keberanian sekaligus ketakutanku, aku melangkah lebih dekat ke arahnya, berjinjit, dan…

Chu!

Kulihat sekilas reaksinya, yang ternyata lucu sekali. Shin mematung dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut terkunci. Aku langsung panik dan memutuskan untuk segera berbalik dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

Oh, tidak. Oh, tidak! Apa Shin marah karena aku tiba-tiba mengecup pipinya?

Duuuh, kenapa aku nekat sekali?

Tanganku gemetar saat menyentuh kenop pintu. Semoga Shin tidak marah….semoga Shin tidak marah…

"Wakana."

DEG!

Aku menoleh dengan perlahan dan agak ketakutan. Shin memanggilku!

"I-i-i-iya?" tanyaku kembali terkena serangan gagap.

Ekspresi Shin telah berubah sama sekali—wajahnya kini tenang seperti biasa. Aku terus menunggu dan mengira, apa yang akan dikatakannya?

"Lain waktu, jika kakimu sudah sehat…," ujarnya, "bisakah kau menemaniku _jogging_ lagi?"

Setelah itu, ia memberikan senyum simpulnya yang menawan. Aku terpana.

Wow.

_Speechless…_

…

Ti-tidak! Aku tidak boleh _speechless_! Jawab, ayo jawab!

Akhirnya, kukeluarkan senyumanku yang paling bahagia dan menjawab, "Dengan senang hati!"

Sudut-sudut bibir pemuda itu membentuk senyuman yang lebih pasti. Tak lama ia berlalu dari rumahku sambil berkata, "Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah."

Aku tersenyum riang.

Ah, Shin…

Kau mungkin tak selalu mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku…

Kau juga selalu menghancurkan barang elektronik apapun yang ada di sekitarmu…

Tapi aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Shin…

Karena kaulah linebacker kesayanganku.

_You…and me…_

_I will love you my boy…_

-TAMAT-

* * *

Akhirnya selesai!

Uhuhu….maaf ya kalau jelek dan OOC. Makasih sudah menunggu dan membaca fic ini….makasih banyak!

Up next: next chap of Grow Up Flowers, and…Marco x Maria fanfiction!

See ya soon!

Sign, K. F. Undinee


End file.
